


Work it out: A SnowBarry smut fic

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, sex with a speedster, super powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin is working out with Barry to test her powers, things heat up from there.





	Work it out: A SnowBarry smut fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H).



> I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. This is a gift for a friend.

It had taken some time for Barry to get adjusted both to the new timeline that had been created and to the fact that Caitlin now had powers. He was happy that she wasn’t letting them consume her, but instead trying to re focus her efforts to control them. Due to having met her doppelganger on earth two just like Barry had, Caitlin couldn’t shake some of Killer Frost’s mannerisms when using her powers. The way she walked for example, Barry couldn't help but notice that she had a different way of walking, not that she was wearing heels or anything to change it but her attitude seemed different. She’d been working all day and most of the night, he offered to stay as he needed some time to train as well.

Caitlin seemed to get used to using her powers in small doses, the power dampeners modified into regulators so that she wouldn’t hurt anyone especially herself in the process of using her powers. She absorbed the tiniest bits of heat and energy, enough to survive in cases of not using her abilities. Still with the help of everyone she decided to practice if they’d help her in return. Barry had volunteered for the time being, still trying to wrap his head around a few things. 

Caitlin walked up to the speedster, who was actually breaking a sweat for a change. As he sat on the treadmill, clearly lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t see Caitlin come up next to him, the air chilling slightly but not so dramatically that he felt cold. He turned and noticed a smirk on her blue lips, her pale skin slowly fading as her body retained some of its warmth. 

“Looks like you got worked up more than you worked out” she commented her eyes clearly drawn towards his crotch. Even when sitting down in gym shorts it was fairly obvious that Barry liked watching Caitlin work. He tried to deny her but he couldn’t find the words.

“Seems to me that you need to relieve some stress as well as I do. C’mon Barry. Listen to your doctor, it’s okay I won’t bite unless you want me to” he was spellbound by her words, standing up, his desire clearly evident. She started to walk towards her lab, both of them knowing full well that she had a room set up just for what she had in mind. If she’d still been plain normal Caitlin Snow she’d never have thought of this, but with a little influence from Killer Frost freed up her more devious side.

The doors locked as they entered the secure room, Caitlin turning on her heels to pull Barry to her, pressing their need full bodies together. He could have stopped her, but the throbbing of his cock against her body as she groped his ass proved that he wouldn’t do a thing. She pulled back slowly stripping in front of him, smirking as she followed his gaze when each part of her flesh came into view. His eyes were locked on her nipples, so she decided to concentrate his focus. She cupped her small but perky breasts, massaging them as she stepped out of her gym shorts, naked save for her shoes.

“My nipples have been hard ever since I got my powers Barry” she intoned, lust clearly filtering through her voice as she watched his reactions. His cock was throbbing and threatening to burst out his shorts. “Maybe you could help me warm things up?” she offered, her hands tugging at the hem of Barry’s tank top. He offered no resistance, obviously as turned on as she was. She grinned as she noticed that the mild chill radiating from her had affected him as well.

While his hands had started to rub her nipples lightly and squeeze gently, she let out a moan. It seemed her own more freed up naughty nature was resonating with Barry. She never thought that he’d have this much of an attraction to her but she wasn’t complaining. Caitlin leaned in to Barry, placing a kiss on the ip of his taut left nipple. The shiver shared between them caused his hips to buck against her. She backed up and took that as a cue to slip his shorts down and off. His hard cock sprang free, delighted to greet the coolness radiating from her.

“My my, Barry Allen not wearing underwear? How risque. I like it” she spread his legs, leaning in to quickly take his cock in her hand. He initially jumped at the sensation. He could feel an undercurrent of warmth to the temperature of her hand. It wasn’t freezing, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all in fact he rather enjoyed it. Caitlin saw his hips thrust forward and grinned as she continued stroking him.

“Ohh, I knew you’d like that Barry. No more denying anything now. Let’s just give in and enjoy things shall we?” she remarked before she took her friend’s cock into her mouth. 

She sucked softly bobbing up and down his thick shaft. Cold hands grabbing his ass firmly as he put his hands on her head while he thrust in and out of her. She reached between his legs and lightly teased his ass with her middle finger, groaning around him in pleasure as he reacted favorably by arching his hips forward. She kept that in mind for later, already planning a few more things for them to do.

The two continued for a moment before she pulled off of him and licked her lips. “Mmm, very nice. But I know we can put this to better use” the sultry voice escaping her lips as Caitlin grinned at him one more while she stroked his slick dick.

“Don’t worry I’m still warm and wet down there, you’ll just help me warm up more” she breathed out as she sat up on her workbench, the chill of the surface not fazing her at all. She spread her legs and started to rub her clit before looking at Barry. “Why don’t you give me a hand first?”

“Sounds like the best way to start” Barry finally spoke up, having lost all pretense of not enjoying himself with Caitlin. His right hand vibrated and he placed it just inches away from Caitlin’s clit. She moaned, the proximity alone starting to push her body. She inched closer and let out a groan as they finally made contact.

“Fuuuckkk Barry Oh shit, ..slow it...no don’t” she rambled, thoughts lost to the pleasure as it rippled through her with every passing second. She reached out blindly gripping for him, her hand resting on his wrist as she tried not to lose control and use her powers.

“We...oh fuccccccck” she drawled out “we need to change it up” her words ragged and her control slipping. Barry vibrated his wrist slightly to counteract her powers.

He pulled back and re positioned himself between her legs. He started to tease her by rubbing the tip of his dick up and down her wet pussy. Caitlin locked eyes with him, crystal blue orbs demanding that he stop teasing and follow through. She saw lightning flare in his eyes and she knew that she was in for a good time.

They both hissed as he slid into her. Caitlin moaned softly as Barry’s warm cock filled her, while he shivered as her cool pussy enveloped his warm dick completely. He started to go slow, but quickly picked the pace up, careful not to let his emotions get in the way of his control. He leaned in to her, giving her all of his throbbing cock. He reached between them, rubbing her clit before he captured her left nipple in his mouth.

Caitlin did the best that she could to not lash out with her abilities, pulling him closer with her legs. She knew that she wasn't’ about to freeze him or anything, but the motions of his thrusts and the intensity were causing her mind to slip. His tongue, while exploring, was methodical and she hoped for more another time and place. He pulled back, body trembling as he looked into her eyes once more.

“Its ok Barry, just finish” she moaned wanting him to cum inside of her. She knew that her powers and his would keep them both safe.

That was all that he needed to pick up speed and fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. Caitlin squeezed him with her legs, wanting to feel his every move as he panted and groaned, hips shuddering as he picked up the pace and quickly finished inside of her. The two of them panting and grinning at everything they’d just done.

“Maybe we should clean up?” he offered, noticing the look in her eyes.

“Sure, but you’re coming home with me tonight because I think we need to continue things don’t you?” she smirked as he simply nodded.


End file.
